


Something a little more comfortable

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something a little more comfortable

“Hey babe,” Kuroo murmured into Bokuto’s neck. “Would you be interested in dressing up, you know, for sex stuff?” Bokuto hummed in response as he thought.   
“Yeah, I guess so? Like, what are we talking about?” Kuroo shrugged.   
“I’m kinda into nurse outfits. Would you do that?” Bokuto looked down at him and smiled.   
“Yeah, definitely. That one’s easy! Yukie can help me get one.” Kuroo leaned up and kissed him.   
“Thanks, babe. If you don’t like it we don’t have to do it again, but it could be fun.”    
“Every day is fun with you,” Bokuto replied, rubbing their noses together. Kuroo rolled his eyes, still smiling.    
“Dork.”   
“Nerd.” 

\-- 

They’d been watching a movie when Bokuto ostentatiously yawned and stretched.   
“I think I’m going to go change into something more comfortable,” he said, winking at Kuroo. Kuroo watched him go bemusedly. Considering Bokuto was just in his boxers, ‘something more comfortable’ could pretty much only mean the nurse outfit they’d discussed last week. Or full nudity, but Bokuto wouldn’t have bothered leaving the room for that.   
Kuroo remained on the couch, no longer paying attention to the movie. Instead, he began imagining Bokuto in his nurse outfit. The crisp white material against his suntanned skin; the way the skirt would strain against his powerful thighs and ride up a bit more with every step…   
“Kuroo Tetsurou? It’s time for your appointment,” Bokuto said brightly from him. Kuroo twisted around, a lazy smile on his face.   
Bokuto stood there, a million-watt smile on his face, in a pair of green scrubs.   
It was at that moment that Kuroo remembered that Yukie a) actually was a nurse, and b) would find it hilarious to give Bokuto scrubs instead of the sexy nurse dress she knew Kuroo meant when he said 'nurse outfit'.    
Bokuto’s smile faltered.   
“Is it ok?” he asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.   
“It’s fine,” Kuroo said, his brain catching up with his eyes. “You look good. Different from how I imagined, but good.” Bokuto beamed again.   
He did look good. The scrubs pulled tight across his chest and shoulders, and his arms filled out the sleeves impressively. The loose pants made his thighs look good and—   
“Turn around a second?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto complied.   
\--yep, his ass did indeed look amazing (to be fair, there was very little Bokuto’s ass didn’t look amazing in).   
It might not have been what he expected, but Kuroo was flexible. He could definitely work with this. He smiled and fluttered his eyelashes.   
“I’m ready for my check-up, nurse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see this as Bo being willfully obtuse or stupid so much as him just...not getting kinks and taking Kuroo at face value. Kuroo said 'nurse outfit,' Yukie's a nurse, she gave him a version of the outfit she wears every day- obviously it's the same thing, right? There's a logic there.


End file.
